Broken Pieces of Friendship
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Marlene and Anabel meet in first year, will their friendship survive seven years at Hogwarts?


A/N: Captain of Pride of Portree.

_Aries (March 21-April 19). _Bold and ambitious, Aries dives headfirst into even the most challenging situations. Aries is a passionate, motivated, and confident leader who builds community with their cheerful disposition and relentless determination. Write about a non-Gryffindor character exhibiting Gryffindor (Aries) traits OR** write about a Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship.**

* * *

It was a complete accident that they met. Due to the pothering smoke and steam from the great scarlet engine that was waiting at platform nine and three-quarters. Neither girl could see the other, so it wasn't a wonder that they ran into each other, sending each of them sprawling.

"Oh my Merlin, are you okay?" asked an eleven-year-old Marlene McKinnon.

"I'm fine," replied twelve-year-old Anabel Edwards.

Both girls eyed each other before nervously smiling at each other.

"Hi, I'm Marlene," said the blonde, curly-haired girl.

"I'm Anabel," said the girl holding out a hand for Marlene to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Marlene took in Anabel's appearance. The girl was tall and willowy, and a long sheet of auburn hair hung down her back. Her voice was clear and sounded if she spoke very well.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Marlene.

"It is," replied Anabel in refined tones.

"Would you like to sit with me on the train?" asked Marlene nervously.

"I would, very much," Anabel smiled showing two rows of straight white teeth.

"Come on, let's see if we can find a carriage," Marlene said in excitement.

"Just a moment, I'm just going to say goodbye to my family. I'll be right back," Anabel turned on her heel and walked back towards the back corner of the platform.

Marlene waited nervously, biting her lip. She had no one here to see her off. Her older brother had dropped her off at the barrier, but had had to go on to work. Moments later and Anabel appeared again. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the smaller, slighter girl.

"Are you alright?" asked Anabel with a sniff.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on," Marlene grabbed the girl by the wrist and started moving at a run.

"Marlene, there's no need to run!" admonished Anabel.

"I'm sorry," said Marlene as she came to a halt. In contrition, she let go.

"No, I'm sorry, I've killed your excitement," said Anabel before grabbing the other girls hand, and started running.

Both girls started laughing with carefree abandon.

Later that evening, after all the new students had crossed the Great Lake in the boats, they stood nervously outside the Great Hall waiting to enter and be sorted into their houses. Finally the doors swung open, the students filed in, and the Sorting began.

"Black, Sirius," called McGonagall.

A young aristocratic looking boy with black hair strolled forward, the hat was placed upon his head, within a split second the mouth at the brim of the hat yelled, "Gryffindor."

A murmur ran around the Great Hall. Both Marlene and Anabel looked at each other in shock. Virtually every Black family member had been a Slytherin. The lad looked very happy with the decision as he whipped the hat off of his head and handed it back.

The Sorting Ceremony went on, finally it got to the E's.

"Edwards, Anabel," called McGonagall.

Anabel grabbed Marlene's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before moving out of the crowd to where the three-legged stool stood. She sat upon it, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It felt like forever that Anabel was sat there, eventually the hat yelled, "Slytherin."

Marlene bit her lip again, she didn't really want to be in Slytherin, but she would if it meant she could be with Anabel.

Next to be called was. "Evans, Lily."

Marlene watched a slight girl with long, dark red hair take a deep breath before moving forward. Within a moment of the hat being placed on her head the hat yelled, "Gryffindor."

Marlene heard a young boy groan as the girl whipped the hat off her head, she stopped to smile at the boy a moment before heading to the Gryffindor table.

Finally is was Marlene's turn. She moved on nervous legs towards the stool. She felt Professor McGonagall slip the hat on her head, a little voice whispered in her ear.

"Hm, let's see. Ah, another McKinnon, I know just the place to put you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Marlene groaned from under the brim of the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat hadn't even given her chance to think. Disappointed, Marlene slowly removed the hat and dragged her feet to the Gryffindor table.

After the feast it was time to go up to their dorms. Marlene broke away from the teeming Gryffindors in an attempt to find Anabel. But she wasn't so lucky, a Ravenclaw Prefect ordered her to rejoin her fellow Gryffindors. Marlene could have wept, but she trudged her way up the staircases to Gryffindor tower.

Once inside her dormitory, she was greeted by four other girls. They all introduced themselves in turn.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," said the girl with the most astonishing green eyes that Marlene had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Marlene McKinnon," said Marlene politely.

"Hey, Marlene, I'm Hestia Jones." The girl had a long sheet of black hair hanging down her back, and rosy cheeks.

"I'm Mary Mcdonald," called a girl with light brown curly hair and glasses, from a bed on the other side of the dorm.

Finally a shy girl with shoulder length brunette hair introduced herself.

"I'm Alice Prewett," said the girl, her voice only just above a whisper.

As the other girls bustled about sorting out their trunks, and putting out knick knacks. Marlene got herself ready for bed. She pulled her hangings shut without saying goodnight and buried her head under her pillow to drown out the other girl's chatter.

The next morning, Marlene found herself being shook awake by the girl with curly hair and glasses.

"Hm? What? Michael go away, give me a few more minutes," mumbled Marlene.

"I don't know who Michael is, but this is Mary and it's time to get up, or you'll be late for breakfast."

Marlene cracked an eye open to find a face hovering above her own. She wasn't expecting Mary to still be standing there, and Marlene let out a screech and swung a hand which connected with Mary's glasses.

"Holy Morgana, you scared me!" yelled Marlene. "You didn't have to stand over me like that!"

However, Mary had started sobbing hysterically, which caused Lily to rip back the curtains to see what was going on.

"What the hell?" asked Lily with a frown.

"She hit me, she hit me," sobbed Mary. "She smacked me in the face for waking her."

"The only reason I hit her was because she was leering over me, and getting in my personal space," Marlene yelled back.

"Marlene, you don't just hit someone!" admonished Hestia who had joined Lily.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not a morning person, and to have a face floating above you when you've only just woken up is pretty terrifying." The funny side caught Marlene and she giggled. It wasn't long before all the girls were giggling.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, Mary," Marlene said once her giggles had subsided.

"Only a little on my ears. I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm tired and feeling homesick," said Mary dolefully as she picked up her glasses and slid them back into place on her face.

Marlene slipped out of her bed and gave Mary a brief hug — the first of many that would be given over the next seven years.

At breakfast Marlene excused herself from the Gryffindor table and headed to the Slytherin table to find Anabel. She found her sat with Narcissa Black. Narcissa gave Marlene a curt nod before excusing herself.

"I'll speak to you later, Ana," Narcissa said cooly as she eyed Marlene.

Marlene had the overwhelming urge to poke her tongue out at Narcissa, but decided against it.

"Good morning Anabel," smiled Marlene as she watched the blonde girl leave.

"Good morning, Marlene. How was your first night in Gryffindor tower?"

"It was okay, the girls I share the dorm with seem pretty nice," Marlene shrugged. "What about you? How was your first night here?"

"Oh it was pretty good to be honest. I've already learnt all I need to know about my roommates," said Anabel with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, well I fell straight to sleep I was so tired," said Marlene.

Just then a bell rang signalling the end of breakfast.

"What lesson have you got now?" asked Marlene quickly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Anabel as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder. "I'll see you at break time maybe."

With that, Anabel was gone leaving Marlene just standing there.

"Come on, Marley, we're going to be late for Transfiguration," Hestia yelled across the Great Hall.

Sighing, Marlene met up with Hestia and Lily and the three headed to Transfiguration together.

At break time Marlene waited in the Defense corridor for Anabel to get out of her lesson. She was near to last getting out of the room, and when she spotted Marlene she had a face writ like thunder.

"What's the matter?" asked Marlene quickly before looping her arm around the other girl's arm.

"That Professor is a buffoon, that's what," Anabel said scornfully.

"Why?" asked Marlene curiously.

"Why you ask? Because he just is! I really don't like him at all!" That was all Anabel would say on the subject. No matter what Marlene tried to wheedle any information out of her friend, she refused to tell her anything about it.

It wasn't until much later when the girls were assembled in their dormitory did Marlene find out.

"According to Sev, Anabel thought she would be good enough to produce a Patronus already, and when the Professor made her stand up in front of the class, and produce one, she couldn't do it! Then she got all uppity and said that she can do it when she is at home," said Lily shaking her head. "Why would you embarrass yourself like that?"

Marlene grimaced. She had to agree, who in their right mind would do that?

Before they all knew it, it was the end of the school year. Despite the bumpy start to the year, Anabel soon settled down and stopped thinking she was such a know-it-all when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Marlene, despite Anabel being her best friend found herself growing ever closer to Lily and Hestia. Oftentimes the three of them sat together in the library doing homework, and once the warmer weather came, found them sat by the Great Lake doing homework, or sunbathing, or even playing with the giant squid.

By the time they returned to start second year Marlene had hardly heard from Anabel over the summer. This in turn had both upset Marlene, but at the same time had hardly surprised her. Her friendship with Anabel was nothing like the one Lily had with Severus. He at least made the effort, but Marlene knew why, any fool could see how the lad felt about Lily, with the exception of Lily herself, Marlene wasn't sure if she was actually in denial, or if she was that oblivious to his feelings for her.

Once Marlene had made it on to Platform nine-and-three-quarters the first thing she did was look for Anabel. But there was no sign of her until almost the last minute, just as the train was about to depart, the carriage door slid open and Anabel almost tumbled in on top of Marlene as the train gave a huge jolt.

"Anabel! Are you okay?" Marlene asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Anabel sourly before sitting down opposite Marlene.

"What happened? Why were you so late?" Marlene questioned as she got comfortable.

Anabel looked at Marlene warily. She pursed her lips and just shook her head and refused to say anything.

Inwardly, Marlene was screaming; why was it so hard to get any information out of her best friend? Was she worried that her best friend would start spreading stories about her? Because if that was the case, Anabel needn't have worried, Marlene wasn't that kind of girl. She knew how to hold a confidence. Marlene even expressed as much to Anabel, but it still did nothing to help loosen the other girl's tongue. Marlene sighed, for the rest of the journey she alternated between lightly dozing, and reading a Muggle magazine that had caught her eye at the newsagents in King's Cross.

"Why are you reading that rubbish?" asked Anabel late into the afternoon.

"I'm not really sure, curiosity I guess," shrugged Marlene.

Anabel gave a rather unladylike snort of derision. Marlene decided to ignore it, though behind the magazine she ground her teeth in anger. That was the only thing Marlene disliked about Anabel, she could be such a snob sometimes. She had snubbed Lily and Mary on more than one occasion, and left Marlene feeling quite angry.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, the pattern of the previous year pretty much carried on. Marlene would only see Anabel when it suited her, and Marlene spent most of her time with Lily and Hestia — that is when Lily wasn't hanging out with Severus, on those occasions, Marlene would find herself sat on Mary's bed helping her with her Potions homework.

Things seem to improve in the third year when they were allowed to start visiting Hogsmeade. Quite often Anabel would appear out of nowhere and pretty much demand that Marlene come to the village with her. It wasn't long before Anabel had an account with Gladrags Wizardwear, and every time they were allowed into the village, Anabel would head straight to Gladrags and spend nearly all her time trying on the latest fashions. Marlene found such occasions extremely boring, and would sit there staring longingly out of the window at The Three Broomsticks where she knew everyone else would be. Then on the way back to school, Marlene found herself carrying Anabel's bags for her.

On one such visit, Marlene begged to go to the pub for a hot Butterbeer to warm up. It was almost Christmas, and there was snow on the ground. The wind was bitterly cold, and Marlene could hardly feel her hands or feet. But Anabel refused to go, stating she wouldn't be seen dead in there. For once, Marlene lost her temper.

"Well, I'm going to the pub this time. It's bitterly cold, and I need a hot drink to warm up! I'm not going to be your pack horse anymore Anabel! Find some other fool! I'll see you later."

Marlene stormed off in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. As she opened the door she was greeted by a wave of warmth, and a cacophony of noise. Marlene spotted Lily and Severus in one corner, Alice and Frank Longbottom in another. Hestia was sat with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Professors McGonagall and Sprout were in a booth quietly conversing. Marlene grinned and headed to the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the lady behind the bar.

"Can I get a hot butterbeer please?" smiled Marlene.

With a flick of her wand, Marlene's drink softly landed in front of her. Just as her drink arrived, a hand landed on Marlene's shoulder.

"Are you okay? I saw you arguing with that Slytherin girl outside." It was the current Head Girl, Bethany McScriven.

"I'm fine, thanks," Marlene smiled reassuringly.

"If you're sure, have a good day," said Bethany.

"You too," Marlene smiled again.

"Hey, Marley, come join us!" yelled Hestia across the noisy pub.

Marlene happily went and joined Hestia, Remus and Sirius.

By the time end of third year rolled around, Marlene had hardly spoken to Anabel since she yelled at her in Hogsmeade. It had become common knowledge that Anabel was now dating Dirk Cresswell, so she spent all her time with him. Until, that is, they split up, and suddenly Marlene found herself to be the flavour of the month again. As much as it angered Marlene that she was good enough all of a sudden, she didn't have the heart to tell the girl to get lost, especially when her heart was breaking so badly.

Fourth and fifth year were really uneventful. With the exception of O.W.L's, that found Marlene back and forth to the library. By this point, Marlene was running on a single track mind, she'd forsaken all friendships, and boys. She would do everything in her power to pass all her O.W.L's so she could take the N.E.W.T's she needed to become an Auror, especially as Voldemort was getting quite the following now. Her hard work paid off, for she passed all her exams and could take the classes she wanted.

After Christmas of sixth year, Marlene started dating Sirius Black. Anabel was absolutely furious at Marlene.

"How could you? How could you go out with that blood-traitor? You stupid stupid girl! There are plenty of other eligible Pure-bloods to choose from!" Anabel had yelled at Marlene during breakfast in the Great Hall.

This caused Marlene to swing for Anabel. Everyone present heard Marlene's hand connect with Anabel's face.

"You are such a stuck up cow, do you know that? I don't know why I tried so hard to hang on to this friendship, to make it work, and to be there for you. It's been one sided for so long. Go jump off the Astronomy tower for all I care now. I'm done!" shouted Marlene before sweeping from the Great Hall. Her heart was hurting, but it had to be done.


End file.
